Sweeter Innocence and Gentle Sin
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Nothing personal. Business things is number one priority. "Teknisnya, iya. Tapi—". "Aku bisa menembakmu dari sini, Kei." . "Perusahaan kita dalam bencana.". KuroTsuki AU! Oneshoot.


Ia terus saja menggenggam salib perak itu di tangan kirinya. Rasa dingin dari logam itu menenangkannya secara psikologis. Ia menatap foto seorang laki-laki berambut hitam beserta data dirinya yang valid dan terbaru. Suara musik mengalun pelan, lagu yang berputar adalah lagu kesukaannya saat ini. Sang klien sudah memberikan uang muka, dan sisanya datang setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Kuroo Tetsurou. 33 tahun.

Tampangnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

 **Fajrikyoya** proudly present:

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sweeter Innocence and Gentle Sin**

Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei

Rate M for adultery, violence and any other disturbing materials.

Haikyuu! Belongs to Furudate-sensei. This fic is my original creation.

AU. OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Gagal. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar. Typo(S). mengandung materi yang (mungkin) tidak sesuai _genre_ yang tercantum. Roller coaster plot. Sudah dicantumkan banyak _warning_ , membaca lebih lanjut menjadi tanggung jawab _readers_. Tidak suka, silakan klik _back_.

* * *

"Oho, jadi ada apa makhluk semanis dirimu duduk sendirian, hm? Putus cinta?"

Tsukishima Kei dihampiri lelaki berjas dengan poni belah pinggir. Ia terlihat sangat kasual, kalau tidak ingin dikatakan terlalu sederhana. Ia hanya mengenakkan _jeans_ dan kaus tipis lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Demi membuat penampilannya lebih sedikit formal, ia mengenakkan _coat_ panjang warna krem muda. Seutas kalung salib perak teruntai hingga pertengahan dadanya. Ia memang duduk sendirian, menikmati salah satu momen _me time_ berteman segelas anggur Zinfandel dan sepiring besar berisi aneka irisan keju dan daging awetan atau _cold cuts_.

Tsukishima memilih mengacuhkan pria itu.

"Horaa, dingin sekali." Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya, merangkul pundaknya, bersikap sangat sok akrab seakan mereka adalah teman lama.

"Aku tidak bicara pada orang asing." Gerutu Tsukishima.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan _sayang_."

 _Sayang jidatmu. Siapa juga yang sudi?_ Tsukishima merutuk dalam batin.

"Kalau sedang galau, aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu." Kata Kuroo. "Sekalian, aku akan mentraktirmu minum."

Tsukishima menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Kuroo memesan segelas _vodka_ dan mulai minum di sebelahnya. Ia hanya memejamkan manik di balik lensa kacamatanya. Ia berusaha mengenalkan seluruh inderanya kepada entitas tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya dan Tsukishima adalah teman baik dalam enam menit sebelas detik setelah sesi perkenalan menyebalkan itu.

Suaranya ringan dan dalam. Bunyi tertawanya terkekeh pelan, dan akan langsung meledak setelahnya. Laki-laki yang pengetahuannya luas, terdengar dari apa yang dibahasnya dengan si bartender. Cukup loyal, terdengar juga dari bagaimana si bartender mengucapkan terima kasih setelah Kuroo memberikannya tip.

"Manisku. Kau belum memberitahukan namamu." Tegur Kuroo.

"Diam. Dan hentikan. Panggilan itu menjijikkan." Tsukishima mendecih.

"Oke, oke. Salam kenal, Tsukishima….eh, bagaimana cara bacanya? Hotaru? Kei?"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, manik emas Tsukishima membulat. Ia meraba dada kanannya dan mengumpat pelan—ia lupa melepaskan _nametag_ pada _coat_ panjangnya. _Coat_ itu adalah salah satu seragam kerjanya.

"Jadi, manisku ini bernama Tsukishima? Kau memang menawan. Seperti rembulan."

"Jijik." Tsukishima bergidik mendengar bagaimana cara Kuroo menggodanya. "Aku ini laki-laki. Hentikan ocehan anehmu itu."

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kalau jaman sekarang ada yang namanya LGBT?"

"Kau _gay?_ " sembur Tsukishima.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku adalah kaum eksklusif yang sering disebut ACDC." Kuroo menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. "Dan seleraku jatuh pada hal-hal yang sifatnya premium."

Biseksual. Flamboyant. Manipulatif.

Tipe lawan yang sulit ditundukkan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tsukki?" Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tsukishima. "Kau termasuk jenis yang mana?"

Tsukishima terdiam. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Kurasa, aku merasa tidak pantas membicarakan orientasi seksualku pada orang asing."

"Uh, dingin sekali~" Kuroo memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan sikap bergidik yang dibuat-buat. "Padahal kita sudah saling tahu nama masing-masing. Kenapa masih dianggap sebagai orang asing?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu melahap seiris keju. Kuroo masih memasang senyum cemerlang. Tsukishima dibuat bingung olehnya. Ia mungkin pernah menghadapi pria _gay_ , namun yang satu ini benar-benar agresif. Ia pernah membaca beberapa artikel bahwa laki-laki homoseksual akan sangat agresif pada orang yang ia proyeksikan sebagai partnernya. Atau dalam hal ini, Kuroo menyatakan dirinya tertarik pada Tsukishima. Baik sebagai kekasih ataupun partner seks.

Seteguk terakhir di gelas anggurnya, membuat Tsukishima mulai menyusun rencana dan pola jebakan kompleks di dalam otaknya. Si bartender menawarkan lagi minuman kepadanya, namun Tsukishima menolak dengan gesture tangan.

"Tsukki? Kau oke?" tanya Kuroo dengan nada khawatir.

"Uhm, iya." Tsukishima membuat nada bicaranya berat dan limbung. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung."

"Ceritalah."

Kata demi kata terangkai dengan halus dan hati-hati. Tsukishima Kei merajut sebuat cerita bahwa ia adalah pekerja kantoran yang jatuh cinta pada bossnya yang merupakan pria beristri. Rupa fisik si boss fiktif dan rasa cinta (yang juga fiktif) ia buat senormal, tapi semelodramatik mungkin. Alhasil, mata Kuroo membulat. Ia merangkul bahu jenjang Tsukishima dan mengatakan bahwa ia siap menjadi pelipur lara.

"Pesan saja minuman apapun sesukamu! Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir!"

Tsukishima menaikkan kacamatanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di muka. Sekilas, gesturnya terlihat seperti antara bersyukur atau lega, bisa juga sedih. Namun ia hanya ingin menahan senyum kemenangan di balik kedua tangannya.

"Tolong 1 gelas lagi."

Dalam waktu dua jam, empat gelas wine, dan obrolan sulam tambal buatan demi menjawab semua pertanyaan Kuroo yang tiada habisnya, Tsukishima mulai bisa tersenyum kecil, tertawa bersama lelaki itu hingga tanpa sadar setengah jam lagi bar akan tutup. Ia juga tidak menepis tangan Kuroo yang mendekat dan mengenggam balik tangannya. Kuroo membayar semua tagihannya. Ia dan Tsukishima berjalan keluar bar, bergandengan tangan. Kuroo berkata bahwa ia kemari dengan mobil, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Angin malam dini hari di pertengahan musim gugur membuat Tsukishima berjengit. Kuroo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, lalu mendorong Tsukishima hingga merapat dengan tembok.

 _Kabedon_.

"Jadi, Tsukki. Setelah ini….."

Kuroo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Tsukishima mengerjapkan matanya dengan lelah. Ekspresi malasnya yang sayu tanpa diduga membuat sisi lain Kuroo berdesir akan gairah. Tangan Kuroo yang lain menggenggam kedua tangan Tsukishima. Ia hanya menutup matanya dengan pasrah ketika nafas Kuroo mulai meniup wajahnya.

Plotnya sudah tertebak.

Kuroo menciumnya. Tsukishima hanya membalas tanpa rasa. Ia membiarkan Kuroo mendominasi. Tangan sang lawan main mulai bergerilya. Menyentuh, meraba, mengelitik, mencubit gemas dengan maksud memberikan rangsangan. Tsukishima memalingkan wajahnya dan ciuman mereka terputus.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Atau, lebih tepatnya tidak punya jawaban.

"Sayang, lihat aku."

Kuroo menggamit dagunya. Manik ambar keemasan bertemu langit malam. Warnanya sangat gelap hingga Tsukishima hampir tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam mata itu. Sang pemilik mata terlihat dibutakan nafsu. Ia kembali menciumi Tsukishima dengan cara yang lebih intens. Tsukishima mendorong wajahnya perlahan, berusaha menghela nafas agar pikirannya tetap jernih.

"Pindah." Gumamnya. "Ayo pindah ke tempat lain."

"Heh?" Kuroo terperangah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukai barang-barang kualitas premium, kan?" Tsukishima memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah. "Mungkin aku tidak seperti standarmu. Tetapi, aku ingin diperlakukan seperti layaknya barang premium…."

Kuroo terdiam.

"….ya?" Tsukishima bahkan melantunkannya dengan nada merajuk manja.

Lalu Kuroo menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Setelahnya, Tsukishima hanya bisa merenung.

Kuroo membawanya ke sebuah motel terdekat (kualitas murah, atas permintaan Tsukishima meski awalnya Kuroo sendiri agak tidak yakin). Dan tak lama ia di'bantai' sampai babak belur. Stamina yang luar biasa diimbangi dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, Kuroo menuntun Tsukishima untuk mencapai puncak orgasme bersama meski sang lawan main sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hubungan intim sesama jenis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan sikap Kuroo padanya setelah ini. Kasat mata, Kuroo Tetsurou hanyalah lelaki cabul yang memandangnya dalam konteks seksual semata. Namun, caranya memperlakukan Tsukishima yang patut diberi pujian. Mulai dari kecupan sayang di ubun-ubun kepala hingga _fellatio_ yang luar biasa nikmat, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir sebelum ia jatuh tertidur dan sesi panas mereka selesai. Kuroo bahkan tak henti membisikkan kata cinta penuh makna dalam setiap tempo yang ia mainkan. Cara Kuroo menyetubuhi Tsukishima benar-benar seperti kekasih: penuh jiwa, dicurahkan dengan segenap hati dan kasih sayang.

Kalaupun ia adalah seorang penjahat kelamin, Kuroo pasti sudah sangat pro.

Tsukishima menyundut sebatang rokok, dan duduk di samping ranjang tanpa pakaian. Pinggulnya nyeri. Untuk masalah 'premium', tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kuroo junior dibawah sana juga sangat-sangat berukuran dan berkualitas premium. Tsukishima hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi di antara kabut tipis asap rokok yang dihelanya sekarang.

Ia terlalu mengendurkan kendali kali ini.

Bajingan bermuka menyebalkan itu tertidur dengan pulas di sisi ranjang. Setengah mendengkur. Ada setitik cairan mani di dadanya. Jakun adalah bagian yang Tsukishima pandangi sedari tadi secara tak tertarik. Di antara bagian tubuh yang lain, bagian sana lah yang paling efektif untuk melancarkan satu serangan pembunuhan.

Iya, _pembunuhan_.

Tsukishima Kei, 21 tahun adalah _professional assassin_ yang dibayar oleh saingan bisnis lelaki itu untuk membunuh Kuroo Tetsurou, seorang bankir biadab yang reputasinya cukup di kenal di dunia hitam belantika mafia karena berbagai macam kasus penipuan. Julukannya adalah Kuroo si Kucing Pencuri.

Dan bankir biadab itu sudah menjamahnya dengan birahi, membuat tubuh tidak berpengalamannya mencicipi manisnya tenggelam di dalam lembah dosa yang keji dan begitu di laknat oleh ummat manusia.

Sebatang sudah habis, sebatang kedua menyusul kemudian. Sebentar lagi pagi hari, dan Tsukishima tahu bahwa waktunya tidak banyak. Ia bisa saja menarik sebilah belati dari saku sepatu boot-nya, lalu menggorok batang tenggorokan Kuroo hingga putus. Hilangkan barang bukti. Selesai. Semuanya akan semudah pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang lain. Lelaki itu masih melajang. Tidak akan ada yang benar-benar menangisi kematian si bankir biadab ini.

Tsukishima menghela nafas. Ia mematikan rokoknya.

Ia berbaring di sebelah Kuroo. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk garis rahang, hidung, tulang pipi. Aroma parfumnya lembut dan tidak terlalu tegas. Samar antara bunga pekak dan bunga _plum_ putih. Tsukishima menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Kuroo, mendengarkan gemuruh lembut yang berirama tenang. Tanpa disadari, baru pertama kali ia mendengarkan degup jantung seseorang. Begitu menenangkan, begitu indah. Tak terlintas di benaknya bahwa _kehidupan_ tidak pernah terdengar begitu menakjubkan.

Sebersit kebimbangan melanda ketika Tsukishima mendongak. Kuroo masih tertidur, tak terjadi apa-apa. Khuldi pucat itu terbuka sedikit. Kata 'cinta' menguar dengan mudahnya di setiap helaan nafas dan erangan nikmatnya. Bagaimana Kuroo melantunkan kata 'cinta' itulah yang membuatnya terganggu.

Bagaimana seseorang yang baru ia temui bisa mengucapkan 'cinta' dengan penuh jiwa dan kasih seperti yang Kuroo lakukan kepada Tsukishima barusan?

Tsukishima menghela nafas pendek.

Apakah cinta satu malam benar-benar terasa seperti ini?

Kemurnian yang begitu manis dalam balutan dosa lembut yang dikemas dengan begitu artistik. Suatu hal yang lucu mengetahui hal ini di detik-detik kritis dimana profesionalitas pekerjaan dan sisi kemanusiaannya sama-sama dipertaruhkan dalam setitik jiwa laki-laki yang hampir tidak pernah dikenalnya ini.

Batin Tsukishima berkecamuk.

Tetapi, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan.

 _Nothing personal._

 _Business things is number one priority_.

Slogan itulah yang membuat Tsukishima memilih bermain cepat dengan mengambil _revolver_ dari saku _coat_ panjangnya dan mengokangnya dengan mantap. Harusnya satu tembakan sudah cukup mengakhiri semua ini.

Harusnya.

Tsukishima bergetar. Ia menahan nafas dan sebuah lubang kecil tercipta di atas alis kiri Kuroo.

Darah segar mengalir dari lubang itu.

Manik emas itu membelalak. Membunuh tidak pernah semudah ini baginya. Dan juga, tidak pernah sesulit ini. Beragam perasaan saling bertumbuk, mencekat nafas sekaligus keyakinan Tsukishima selama ia bekerja sebagai _professional assassin_. Bajingan kotor, bankir biadab yang membawanya menjadi partner cinta satu malam itu kini hanyalah raga tanpa nyawa.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroo yang terasa masih hangat. Kening bertemu kening. Lalu bibir bertemu bibir. Satu ciuman perpisahan yang membuat hati Tsukishima mencelos perih.

"Kei…" bisiknya. "….Kei, bukan Hotaru(1)."

* * *

 _Latte_ panas. Kue kering rasa coklat kelapa.

Tsukishima duduk di hadapan dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut ikal kusut dengan wajah mengantuk. Yang satu lagi berambut kelabu dan hitam dengan _ombre_ yang luar biasa nyentrik dan alis menukik yang menyebalkan. Tsukishima hanya bisa menunduk. Auranya tidak tegang. Melainkan muram. Dua orang itu berdiam semenjak Tsukishima duduk di sebelah mereka. Mereka menunggu Tsukishima yang memecah keheningan karena mereka adalah interrogator. Sang target interrogator hanya akan dipaksa mengakui perbuatannya.

Tsukishima Kei mengulurkan tangannya dan menaruh sebuah amplop di meja.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius. _Perusahaan_ kita dalam bencana. Tidak biasanya kau lalai dalam bertugas." Si lelaki berambut kelabu berbicara. "Tsukishima, kurasa sebaiknya kita—"

"Bokuto-san." Potong lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Hey, hey, hey! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk memberikan Tsukki dispensasi soal ini?"

Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya. "Tak apa. Aku akan keluar."

Kedua lelaki itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku gagal. Misiku ketahuan." Gumam Tsukishima. "Polisi sudah mulai mencariku, kan? Daripada dipenjara, lebih baik aku mati saja. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas disebut _professional assassin."_

Lelaki yang dipanggil Bokuto itu mengerenyit. "Teknisnya, iya. Tapi—"

"—aku sudah menghilangkan barang bukti. Malam itu kami memang melakukan hubungan seks. Aku juga sudah menyingkirkan barang bukti yang mengarah ke DNA-ku. Semprotan ultraviolet dan pembersihan rutin cepat demi menghilangkan sisa rambut atau cairan tubuh. Aku juga tidak menyentuh barang-barang hotel secara langsung. Aku sudah melakukan cara itu berkali-kali, meski targetku semua adalah wanita. Teknikku sudah sempurna. Kenapa polisi masih bisa langsung menemukan bukti kalau aku pelakunya?"

Tsukishima mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kedua lelaki itu berpandangan.

"Akaashi," gumam Bokuto. "Kau saja yang cerita."

Laki-laki bernama Akaashi itu menghela nafas. "Begini, Kei. Satu-satunya bukti yang membuat polisi mencarimu adalah fakta bahwa sebenarnya Kuroo masih hidup."

Tsukishima menganga tidak percaya. "Apa? Ta…tapi aku menembak kepalanya. Kepalanya!"

"Teknisnya, tembakanmu tidak membunuhnya." Balas Akaashi. "Lelaki itu sadar beberapa jam setelahnya dan melapor kepada polisi. Kesalahan terbesarmu mungkin adalah tidak benar-benar memastikan kalau bajingan tengik itu betulan sudah mati atau tidak."

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk perlahan. "Benar."

"Tapi, kami sudah meyakinkan _perusahaan_ bahwa kejadian ini tidak terduga. Kau menghilangkan barang bukti dengan sempurna. Hanya sedikit presentasi bahwa orang yang mengalami tembakan di kepala itu masih bisa hidup." Ucap Akaashi.

Tsukishima mengerenyit bingung. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Perusahaan_ mengampuni kesalahanmu dan akan mencoba melakukan pembersihan nama baik. Tapi, aku menyarankanmu untuk tidak mengambil misi lagi sampai kau benar-benar siap." Balas Akaashi. "Kami sudah mengembalikan uang yang disetorkan klien-mu. Sementara ini, kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti kabur ke luar negeri atau bunuh diri."

Pemuda bermanik emas itu mengeraskan rahang. Ia merangsek keluar dengan perasaan murka sejadi-jadinya. Fakta menyebalkan bahwa Kuroo masih hidup membuat hatinya mendidih, meluapkan perasaan yang begitu kompleks: marah, jelas saja. Hidupnya si Kucing Pencuri membuat misinya menjadi gagal total. Tetapi, sisi lain ada sebersit rasa lega yang samar. Entah itu perasaan kasihan yang manusiawi atau sisa-sisa kelembutan hati Kuroo yang masih membekas dalam memoir Tsukishima pada malam itu.

Yang mana pun, jelasnya ia akan menyelesaikan ini semua. Sekarang.

* * *

 **CLAK!**

Ia menoleh. Sosok jangkung ramping berkacamata yang begitu manis. Bertengger sigap di depan balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai 8. Pandangan mata _lifeless_ itu tampak tidak cocok dengan tampangnya yang menggemaskan. Ia tahu Tsukishima mau apa. Konfrontasi. Ia adalah seorang _professional assassin_ —setidaknya itu yang berhasil dilacak Kenma perihal nama dan ciri-ciri orang yang telah menembak Kuroo tempo hari silam. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang membayar pemuda manis itu untuk membunuhnya; dia tidak ingin tahu. Tetapi, suatu hal yang komedi sekaligus ironis melihat Tsukishima menyelinap ke dalam kediamannya untuk melakukan konfrontasi, atau bahkan akan menuntaskan misi gagalnya ini.

Kuroo mengacungkan telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya kepada Tsukishima. Pemuda itu berhenti dan kewaspadaannya meningkat drastis.

"Jangan bergerak." Tuturnya. "Aku bisa menembakmu dari sini, Kei."

Tsukishima berjengit. "Darimana kau—"

"Kau yang mengucapkannya sendiri." Kuroo tertawa. "Kau membisikkan nama kecilmu dalam ciuman perpisahan kita. Dan kau juga meninggalkan ini."

Kuroo menunjuk jahitan tepat di atas alis kirinya. Mata hitamnya menangkap kilat samar di manik emas itu. Kuroo melangkah mendekat. Tsukishima tidak gentar sedikitpun. Ketika jarak diantara mereka menipis, Kuroo merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara sebatas telinga. Tak ada apa-apa di kedua tangannya. Kewaspadaan Tsukishima tidak berkurang. Focus di matanya tak kunjung pudar.

"Kau menembakku di kepala." Kuroo bergumam. Ia menepuk dadanya pelan. "Aku akan menembakmu disini."

Detik berikutnya, ia berlutut. Kedua matanya lurus menatap Tsukishima. Khuldi pucat itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat relung hati Tsukishima mengejang.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Sekarang. Selamanya. Sampai maut benar-benar memisahkan kita."

 **BUAKKH!**

Sebuah pukulan lurus yang cakap membuat Kuroo tersungkur. Tsukishima menindihnya, menjambak bajunya dan melancarkan pukulan-pukulan selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya, kepalan tangan si pemuda bermanik emas itu mengendur, jatuh tanpa arti di dada Kuroo. Nafasnya tercekat. Berubah menjadi isak tangis berderai airmata. Kuroo benar-benar luluh. Wajah Tsukishima yang menangis benar-benar mengiris-iris batinnya.

"Kau memang bajingan! Bajingan tengik! Sialan! Sialan!"

Tsukishima tergugu, sesenggukan kecil dengan tubuh bergetar. Kuroo tersenyum kecil. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada kedua sikunya dan berusaha bangun perlahan. Tsukishima masih menangis di atasnya, atau kini ia terduduk di pangkuan Kuroo. Pria berambut hitam itu menempelkan telunjuk di dada Tsukishima dan berbisik lirih.

"Dooor…." Lalu tawa kecil yang hambar terlantun dari bibirnya. "Aku 'menembak'mu."

Lengan kokoh terentang. Tsukishima direngkuh dengan lembut ke dalam pelukan Kuroo. Denyut indah itu masih terdengar. Kini lebih jelas dengan nada tak karuan, melompat-lompat tidak menentu. _soft thrill_ menjalari sekujur tubuh Tsukishima ketika Kuroo mengecup ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Kau mungkin membunuhku." Gumamnya. "Tapi, kau lah alasanku untuk hidup kembali."

Hening.

Tsukishima mulai mengatur nafasnya. Kuroo melepas perlahan kacamata pemuda itu dan mengusap jejak airmatanya, tanpa sadar bahwa ia juga meneteskan bulir-bulir kristal dari manik kelam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya. "Waktu itu. Sekarang. Besok. Nanti. Selamanya."

Tsukishima mendengus. "Pembual. Kau waktu itu cuma mengincar tu—ummph!"

Kuroo membantah argument Tsukishima dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Aku perlu merasakan mati sekali untuk meyakinkan perasaanku." Ucapnya diselingi tawa sinis yang menyebalkan. "Terima kasih, Kei. Dan percayalah."

Tsukishima menghela nafas.

Kejadian membunuh seseorang dan orang itu hidup kembali untu menyatakan cinta kepada si pembunuh mungkin tidak akan terjadi dua kali.

"Kau perlu mati sekali untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu." Tsukishima tertawa pelan. Ia menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Kuroo. "Kalau kau mengkhianatiku, kubuat kau mati selamanya. Dasar Kucing Pencuri sialan."

Kuroo hanya tertawa. Ia mencium lembut ubun-ubun kepala Tsukishima dan berbisik sarkastis.

"Delapan kali lagi, mungkin."

* * *

A/N: (1) kanji nama 'Kei' di namanya Tsukishima bisa dibaca 'Kei' bisa dibaca 'Hotaru'.

* * *

 **Holla, fajrikyoya desu. Insomnia membuatku ingin mengetik KuroTsukki angst ini. inspirasi awalnya adalah lagunya Hozier yang Take me to church (salah satu lagu favorit author) dan film Headshot (author norak banget hari ini baru nonton trailernya doang, soalnya penasaran kalo orang yang kepalanya ditembak bisa hidup lagi apa nggak dan TERNYATA BISA karena satu dan lain hal. Oke skip). Awalnya mau kubikin sad ending, tapi kalo gitu kan nggak akan dapet unsur nyebelinnya Kuroo dong. Abisnya, author juga takut ditimpukin sama shipper kucing-dinosaurus ini gara-gara bikin chara death /paansih**

 **Udahlah sekian bacotan author. Mind to leave your review, please?**


End file.
